Transformers Prime's and Solus's
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Jack and Miko are gravely injured at the end of the episode convoy. What will the Autobots do to save their human companions? Rated for no restrictions on content. Jack/Miko Optimus/Arcee the humor comes latter.


Prime's and Solus's

Chapter One

Silas glared at the red and blue alien robot who glared right back at him. He then looked back at the train and sees the solider fall out of the boxcar. "

Crank up the power on the shock neutralizer. Let's teach these robots the pain of civilian casualties." The madman tells his pilot as he grabs a detonator. The pilot compiles but in his head he offers a prayer. He prayed that the robots would be able to heal the damage he would be partially responsible for inflicting on the kids. He may be a member of M.E.C.H. But he was also planning on betraying the organization. He knew Silas would kill him if he hesitated. But he still had the link to the hacker and he knew who the boy in the boxcar was. Although he had not seen his family for ten years after he was listed KIA in Iraq. His helicopter had been shot down. But the man could recognize those blue eyes any were. Master Chief Petty Officer William "Navigator" Darby saw them in the mirror every day. The boy was his son Jack. The boy was also the reason he joined M.E.C.H. So he could gather Intel on the group.

William knew that his next actions would result in his death, but for his son he would lay down his life without any regret. So pressing a six button sequence on his key pad the data he collected was sent to the Autobots computer. It was not as much as he would have liked since he only just recently made it into Silas Inner circle, but it did contain data on the S.N. and other things of interest in a cryptograph of the last picture of his family he had. After the data was sent with the massage "Look at the numbers" his heart was destroyed as he saw the mad Colonel presses the button. The man was glad he would be dead in a manner of hours as he saw his sons nerves system fried in such a way that the boy would only be able to breath and think until he died of dehydration or starvation, but there brain would remain completely unharmed.

...

Jack Darby smiled as the sixteen year old foreign exchange student punched him in the shoulder. Then he heard something like a disposable cameras flash charge up. Acting on instinct, he grabs Miko and tries to throw them off the train but it was too late for them. They two screamed in pain as electricity swam through their body, as their nerves system was fried through out there body's one at a time. The pure agony cases them to black out.

...

Arcee stared in horror as the two humans convulsed against each other as the purple electricity serge through them."Jack." The femme yells in shock as the two human's collapse still clinging to each other as small convulsions still occurring through their bodies. The woman could not move as here leader runs past her his internal radio clicking on. "Ratchet we need medical assistants. Agents Fowler we may require the assistance of human medics." The Autobot leader tells the Autobot lesion. As he reaches the kid a green wormhole opens in front of them as a large white and orange robot appears from within the vortex of the wormhole. This is Ratchet the Autobots nearly miracle working medic.

Although the doc-bot did not know much about human Anatomy, the mech did have the foresight to upgrade his medical scanner to read an organics anatomy. He was also using his internal router to gain access to multiple medical databases at once quickly becoming an expert on humans.

As he began scanning the two humans he was glad he decided to install the Wi-Fi card Raf had got him after he upgraded it. He would be doing similar upgrades on the other Autobots when the two humans were repaired. As Ratchet Scand the humans Optimus was opining a radio link to the rapidly disappearing helicopter. "Silas was it." the Autobots asks the man on the other end of the radio. "That is correct machine may I ask who is speaking?" the madman asks. "My name is Optimus Prime, and you better pray we never meet face to foot Silas." the prime tells the man could fury in his voice. "And why is that Optimus?" Silas asks the mech."Although it is against my very nature I will tear you apart. Not even Megatron is so evil as to knowingly harm a sparkling be they human or Cybertronian. Your actions have earned my rage." The gentle titan tells the human. Silas did not reply to the prime. Although he would never admit it something in the alien's voice terrified him.

Not hearing a reply Optimus turns his attention to the newly graduated human doctor. "Ratchet what is the diagnosis?" The medbot looks grave as he gently picks up the humans. "Not good prime. There nerves system has been almost completely destroyed. Here hearts are still functional along with their lungs and minds, but they can't see or hear. They still have brain activity that's something of a blessing. We need to get them back to base. We also cannot separate them until I have run more tests." the medic replies gravely. Optimus could you please carefully carry them to base and set them on a berth. I'll take care of Arcee, then I need to analyze the scans I have more thoroughly." the old man of the Autobots tells the Prime.

The old mech approaches the femme of the team. He knew Optimus was worried about the femme. He also knew the mech liked the femme more than as a commander should care about soldier. They may not realize it but Ratchet knew those two were destined for each other. And the old Autobots knew that Arcee would do something reckless when she came out of shock if he did not give her something to keep her calm."Arcee I'm going to give you a small dose of Energon-235 it will put you out for about two hours and get you out of your shocked state." The medic tells the two-wheeler. As he injects her with the substance her optics slowly go dark. Ratchet caches the woman as she falls. "Bulkhead please goes pickup agent fowler then call Rafael for a bridge. I'll take good care of Miko." The old bot tells the big green bot of the team, his voice leaving no room for argument. The big bot reluctantly transforms and drives to were the recent battle with the Decepticons took place.

Arcee's dream

All Arcee could see was a vast collection of stars. She could recognize constellations from both Cybertron and earth when a large shadow appears in front of her. Turning around she caches a glimpse of an electrum colored femme with swirl like patterns in her plating. Then all she sees is the femmes massive head covered in shadow. Her silver optics glowing with the love of a

Mother or grandmother, her head seems to be a mass of fine gold cable tied back in a pony tail. The bot seems to smile at her before she disappears as the stars zip passed her. She sees a mountain cliff covered with scattered bits of snow around it. A bright golden spark emerges from the ground as she begins to wake up.

To be continued in the next episode of Transformers Prime: Prime's and Solus's


End file.
